


that same kind of way

by lochTenderness (theseourbodies)



Series: gold coast [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Intimacy, M/M, Snow, sleepy & soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theseourbodies/pseuds/lochTenderness
Summary: Kuroko was built better for cold weather.(a drabble in the same universe aswhen we're living we'll be living it rightandgold coast, deep water)
Relationships: Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Series: gold coast [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017337
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	that same kind of way

Taiga blinks awake without the help of an alarm-- business as usual. What's weird is the weight on his chest and the soft voice that greets him almost immediately. 

"Good morning."

Taiga rubs weakly at his eyes, still sleep-sore. "G'mornin'. Time's it, Tetsuya?"

He feels more than sees Kuroko shift against him a little, checking his phone or Taiga's. "Five. And Kagami-kun owes me five bucks," Kuroko murmurs, mouth pressed to his chin. He moves up slowly, until their eye to eye and he can peck Taiga on the nose.

_Cute_.

Taiga grumbles, "I'll give you five bucks," half asleep but still with it enough to shift up agains the weight on him. Kuroko's not much for cuddling _or_ for mornings, and Taiga's already planning how best to take advantage of this weird combination of lucky breaks. It takes him a second longer for Kuroko's words to really register. "Wait, no shit?" 

Kuroko chuckles against his shoulder and rolls over and off of Taiga. He grabs Taiga's hand as he goes, tugging gently until Taiga rolls, too, and the both of them are curled up and staring out their bedroom window. Against the steel grey sky, Taiga catches streaks and dots of heavy white; it's already started to make little mounds against the corners of the sills. 

"Well I'll be damned," Taiga mutters, propping himself up on an elbow. Kuroko looks back at him, bright eyes glittering over his tiny, smug smile. 

"I warned Kagami-kun not to bet against this nose," Kuroko tells him, tapping his snub specimen. "I always know when it's about to snow."

Taiga chuffs and folds downs to rest his chin on Kuroko's bicep, absolutely not pouting. "Yeah, yeah, you got me, fine." 

They watch the snow falling silently for long minutes. Kuroko's open happiness at the simple sight is easy to indulge-- it's been years since either of them have seen proper flurries, but Kuroko's always been built more for cold weather. Taiga sneaks his free hand up to settle against the bend of Kuroko's waist and Kuroko scoots back into the curve of his body willingly; between the muffled quiet of the apartment and the warmth of Kuroko's bare skin under his stroking thumb, Taiga loses all track of time until the soft trill of his cell alarm finally breaks the moment. 

"I suppose this means no morning jog," Kuroko says as Taiga lazily nudges at his phone until the chiming stops. Taiga can still hear the smirk even with his voice so hushed, and growls at it. 

"'Spose not, no. Guess I better actually use that gym we pay for every month."

"Right now?" 

It's eerie, how just a little snow against the panes of the window make the space feel so much more contained. Intimate. Kuroko isn't doing anything different with his voice; there's nothing overt about the way he sits up to rest his elbows on his knees, how he tilts his pale face down to look at Taiga. He's just asking a question, but it feels-- 

From his place against their pillows, Taiga reaches for him without hesitation, wraps both hands gently around the back of Kuroko's neck to pull him softly down and into Taiga so Taiga can kiss him sweet once, then again. Kuroko doesn't jerk or fall, just bends smoothly until they're kissing, just like that. Kuroko's graceful like this only in these quiet moments alone; Taiga's never had the right words to tell him how much he loves it. Taiga feels the little dip in the mattress next to his head when Kuroko braces a hand there; he doesn't move his hands from Kuroko's neck and the steady warmth against his palms there. 

"No?" Kuroko smudges the word against his mouth, and it feels that same kind of way, ripe between them. "Not today, Taiga?" 

Taiga shivers, murmurs something back, maybe; even if he doesn't manage it, the next kiss is answer enough, and the next as he pulls Kuroko closer, further into him. 

Outside, the heavy snow settles, layer upon layer over the sleeping city. They can't hear it, and it remains totally indifferent as Tetsuya slowly, unstoppably, collapses back into Taiga, a familiar, beloved weight.

**Author's Note:**

> spicier than usual, thank you for making it all the way to the end.
> 
> i survived a MINI BLIZZARD practically in AUGUST; wish i was back in the city where things made SENSE


End file.
